Dans les yeux de l'artiste
by Jersey07
Summary: Prompt: Lorne dessine Parrish endormi. Tout doux, tout beau


**Fandom**: Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing:** Evan Lorne / David Parrish

**Genre**: Fluff / Romance

**Rating:** M.

**Format **: OS.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à la franchise « Stargate : Atlantis ». Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Notes **: Mes remerciements habituels vont à Dexash et Lornett pour leur amitié et leurs idées de génie. Un tout grand merci également à Nanichou et Zat. Je remercie également mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité et leurs reviews.

**Prompt :** _Evan Lorne dessine Parrish en train de dormir._

**Dans les yeux de l'artiste.**

Le Major Lorne adorait dessiner et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Son tout premier dessin avait été le chat de sa voisine, une grosse boule de poils incapable de bouger tant il était énorme. Il avait usé ses crayons orange et bruns pour rendre le poil parfait et sa mère, professeur d'art, l'avait félicité.

Il n'avait jamais su résister à l'appel du crayon lorsque l'occasion se présentait, dessinant tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait rempli des carnets entiers de sujets aussi variés que contradictoires. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour lui que d'entendre le crayon glisser sur le papier, la gomme se frottant et effaçant les traces de ses imperfections. C'était apaisant et libérateur, presque jouissif parfois.

Comme tous les artistes, Evan avait ses sujets de préférence. Il était plutôt confiant lorsqu'il s'agissait de dessiner des animaux. Les natures mortes étaient, de toute évidence, une partie de plaisir. Il avait eu plus de mal à apprivoiser la technique lorsqu'il s'était s'agit des portraits. Au départ, les proportions qu'il rendait n'étaient jamais véridiques. Il avait usé plus d'un carnet avant de finalement arriver à un résultat concluant, si bien que dessiner des portraits était devenu son activité favorite.

A peine débarqué sur Atlantis depuis deux semaines, il avait déjà croqué la moitié du personnel. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Docteur Parrish, il se sentit déstabilisé. Il voulut dessiner ce qui passionnait cet homme : les plantes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais dessiné une fleur correctement et en fut abasourdi. Il s'appliqua, jetant bon nombre de ses croquis dans les eaux d'Atlantis. Mais au bout de quelques séances, et sous l'œil avide de Parrish, il parvint à capturer leur beauté et leur délicatesse parfois mortelle. Il avait souri, pensant maîtriser à présent toutes les techniques possibles et imaginables qui faisaient de lui un illustrateur hors pair.

Dessiner l'homme qui se tenait allongé nu dans ses draps était une autre problématique. Evan était doué en portraits et il en avait fait des tonnes de David. Mais le nu était un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout en art. Il avait encore tout à expérimenter à ce sujet. Et il commençait honnêtement à s'énerver sur son manque de maîtrise. David était allongé sur le ventre, l'un de ses bras pendant le long du matelas tandis qu'il reposait la tête sur l'autre. Le drap recouvrait son corps, à l'exception de son dos musclé et de ses longues et fines jambes. Il dormait à poings fermés comme un bébé, ronflant doucement, faisant se lever une mèche de ses cheveux châtains à chacune de ses respirations. Il était absolument adorable – pensa Lorne.

Après la journée qu'il avait vécue, il était éprouvé et affaibli aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Mais il tenait à dessiner cet homme de la manière la plus parfaite qu'il puisse. David était l'image même de la candeur et du peu d'innocence qui restait encore en ce bas monde. Atlantis ne faisait aucune exception. Les journées étaient sombres et noires, la chasse aux Wraiths rendant le tableau encore plus morbide et dangereux. Evan se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un homme tel que David à ses côtés pour lui faire oublier la noirceur de sa mission et jeter sur sa vie une myriade de couleurs chatoyantes.

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à dessiner son amant ce soir. C'était presque comme si les évènements qui avaient précédé cette soirée lui avaient ôté toute inspiration et tout talent. Il se sentait las, complètement incapable de retranscrire les émotions qu'il ressentait sur papier, comme il le faisait d'habitude avec tant d'aisance. Pourtant, il lui fallait bien libérer la tension qui s'emparait de ses muscles, rendant son corps aussi contracté et immobile qu'un rocher. Pourtant il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à portée de main. Le modèle n'était pas parfait, certes. Mais personne ne l'était. Ses courbes manquaient parfois de douceur, de rondeur. Ses membres étaient sinueux et élancés, et la position qu'il avait adoptée pour dormir n'aidait pas vraiment à simplifier la tâche d'Evan.

Il ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir agonisant. Il se rappela de ce que David lui répétait sans cesse dans pareil cas : _« Tu es doué, Evan. Mais tu réfléchis trop. Oublie la technique. Ne dessine pas avec tes yeux, mais avec ton cœur »._

Rasséréné, Lorne rouvrit les yeux, posant un regard neuf sur son amant. Un sourire confiant sur les lèvres, le crayon à la main, il se remit au travail. Peu importait désormais si l'esquisse n'était pas parfaite et les proportions non respectées. Le but était ailleurs et l'art n'était qu'une question de point de vue.


End file.
